Hidden
by blue-wardrobe
Summary: Professor Layton receives a mysterious letter. Oneshot.


Hidden  
>Summary: Professor Layton receives a mysterious letter...<br>Disclaimer: I don't own Prof Layton or anything like that. My man don't own me- I own my man, yo.

* * *

><p>It was a wonderful day. It is one of those days where the sun shines bright in the light blue sky canvas with not a cloud in the sky. One would be inclined to take a stroll in such fine weather, at a place where there are vast lands of luscious green grass and could simply lie down and relax. But no. For Hershel Layton, Professor of Archaeology, he chose to pass the opportunity and simply watch from afar from the window of his office at Gressenheller University where layers of paper waited for his assessment.<p>

A steaming cup of properly prepared tea sat on his desk by his unlit oil lamp to which he could easily take up and taste the bitters flavour after facing a delightful, or in some cases, dreadful piece of assignment from his students. Though at the moment, he wasn't faced with them. In his hand was a thin yellow crisp parchment, creased on either side from being held many times. His black eyes, while aligned towards the letter, were distant in thought and his eyebrows were dipped as though he couldn't quite comprehend a difficult and troubling puzzle.

If he were to accept the offer at this bizarre institution the letter entailed, he would have to finish his marking, prepare the examinations for the units he was coordinating and inform the chancellor of the university. But no matter that he has muddled over the letter since yesterday afternoon, it will not do well to rush into this suspicious offer, for a gentleman must maintain a clear mind in decision making.

He considered the pros and cons for accepting such an invitation. He smiled slightly as he thought to himself, that any sane man would have ignored such an anomaly, putting it down as some hoax... if only it weren't for the presence of a barn owl which would, as the letter indicated, wait for his reply. When he had thought the beautiful creature left his home last night after its delivery, he was surprised to have found the very same one return this morning smelling of dead rats. No ordinary owl could be this reliable, awake in the day and yet here was one that has since followed him throughout the day in a discrete fashion, making its purpose quite clear to the professor.

The directions to the nearest business district of this hidden society provided in the letter informed him that it was surprisingly close by. He figured a small detour on the way home to gain some information of this society in which he had, seemingly forgotten, once belonged to may help in forming a conclusion.

Finishing the day as usual in the presence of the sun setting after making the papers, Layton stepped out of his office. The owl followed, swooping out of the room and down the length of the corridor. He shook of the strangeness that the owl still gave him, fixed his top hat and closed his office door before heading towards the exit.

As soon as he stepped out, a gust of wind threatened to upturn his hat. Fortunately, his reflexes are still in top shape, his hand held it down by the brim. A true gentleman never takes off his hat in public after all, no matter deliberate or accidental. As he appeared to be taking in the view of the campus from where he stood, he took the moment to righten his hat. With that, he went on his way through the winding streets of London with the owl, he sees, flying ahead. Unnoticed by him, the wind around him had abruptly calmed.

A moment later when it was clear where he was heading, the owl swooped in once more and came to perch on Layton's shoulder. It began to draw the attention of dawdlers in the peak hour traffic. Layton didn't appear to be irritated at either of the two facts. That is, as long as the owl doesn't scratch him in a fit of fury... This reminded Layton of Luke and his way with animals. Layton simply continued on his way towards the infamous pub, the gateway to a district of the hidden society as though it was any ordinary day.

He knew the streets of London well and soon he was walking up the footpath on Charing Cross. His eyes looked up and down both sides of the street, unable to find the pub until quite suddenly, an extra building appeared between the bookshop and a pawn shop.

Disbelief and amazement written vaguely on his face, he entered the dark and shabby establishment, the popular wizarding pub in London, the Leaky Cauldron. With the help of the barkeeper, Tom, Layton finally entered Diagon Alley. The owl becoming his temporary companion, he had no trouble blending into the crowd. And upon skim reading a few books and examining the equipment, the word 'interest' became an underestimate. Strangely, it felt like he was returning home.

Deeeerp.


End file.
